1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a three dimensional (3D) image display, and more particularly, to a 3D display terminal apparatus which displays a plurality of objects with different degrees of perceived depths in a 3D display manner, and enables operation of the displayed objects by touch, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of electronic technology has led to the introduction and wide distribution of various types of mobile terminal devices. The ‘smartphones’ providing a variety of application services has recently been released, further improving the level of services provided by conventional mobile phones and gaining escalating popularity.
Users of the terminal apparatuses such as smartphones can access various services, such as document editing or email transmission. Through such services, it is also possible to select and copy content such as pictures or photos, and paste these onto other documents or applications.
However, these terminal apparatuses have limited selection and use of content, mainly because their display sizes are limited for portability purposes. For example, it is difficult for a user, who has copied and pasted content, to check the copied content once the page is changed.
Accordingly, a method is necessary, by which users are enabled to operate the terminal devices with increased ease and convenience.